


Too Late For Love

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta
Genre: Alternate Reality, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Valac berpikir, andai ia lebih cepat mengetahui perasaannya … apa ia akan bisa membuat keputusan yang benar supaya dirinya tidak kecewa?
Relationships: Raphael | Nel Hativa/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 10





	Too Late For Love

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **  
> 

Istilah terlambat jatuh cinta itu … mungkin memang benar adanya.

Valac berpikir, andai ia lebih cepat mengetahui perasaannya … apa ia akan bisa membuat keputusan yang benar supaya dirinya tidak kecewa?

"… Bohong …."

Berdiri di tengah pada bunga bercahaya di tengah langit yang gelap, Valac mendongak. Andai ini bukan perang, pasti suasananya seperti di negeri dongeng.

Apalagi ketika kamu berhadapan dengan orang yang kamu sukai.

"Apanya yang bohong?"

Sesosok pria berambut putih melayang di langit. Sebelah sisi rambutnya tersisir rapi ke belakang. Lingkaran besar terbentuk di belakangnya. Ia menatap Valac tanpa senyum ….

… Benar-benar persis dengan ekspresi yang selalu dipasang Nel Hativa …, sosok yang sekarang imajinya bertimpaan dengan pria berambut putih itu di mata Valac ….

Valac hanya membeku di tempatnya. Sudah berkali-kali hidupnya kacau, dipenuhi dengan pengkhianatan. Sebelum ini ia berpikir, jika dimanfaatkan lagi, apa mungkin ia akan hancur? Atau malah kebal karena sudah lelah?

… Ternyata ia masih merasa hancur menghadapi kenyataan macam ini ….

Pria itu … malaikat itu tadi berkata kalau ia adalah orang yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia iblis tempat Valac berdiri sekarang.

 _“Aku ini Nel,”_ katanya. Memangnya Valac akan percaya begitu saja?

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Valac berseru dengan lantang, "Nel bukan malaikat, Nel itu—"

"Aku itu apa?” Pria itu memotong seruan Valac. Tubuh pria itu melesat turun, kemudian berdiri tepat di hadapannya Valac. "Nel memang manusia …, tetapi Raphael itu malaikat. Keduanya adalah aku, dan wujud yang kupakai sekarang itu malaikat, Val."

Valac memundurkan sebelah kakinya. Pemata merahnya bergetar.

Bahkan cara pria itu menyebut namanya … benar-benar persis dengan cara Nel Hativa ketika memanggilnya.

"… Kamu … sebenarnya siapa?" Valac berbisik tidak percaya.

Pria itu, Raphael, memejamkan maniknya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Valac lurus-lurus.

"Aku bisa jadi apa pun yang kamu mau. Kalau untukmu aku adalah Nel, aku akan jadi Nel, walau dengan wujud begini."

Valac merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Hatinya berteriak bahwa semua itu salah.

Pria itu salah, dan Valac juga salah. Nel tidak pernah ada, itu jawaban benarnya. Dengan kata lain, perasaan bodoh yang selama ini membuatnya diam-diam bingung juga bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Valac jatuh hati pada Nel Hativa itu hanya sebuah asumsi bodoh. Ia menyangkal diri untuk hal tidak berguna selama ini. Yang disukainya hanya tokoh fiksi.

Kalau saja Valac tidak cukup kuat, mungkin tubuhnya sudah jatuh sekarang, dan bisa jadi ia menangis. Ia dan Nel Hativa bukan sahabat akrab, mereka bahkan cuma menghabiskan waktu bersama selama beberapa hari. Walau begitu ….

Aaah …, mengapa ia selalu sayang dengan mudah setiap merasa berterima kasih pada seseorang?

"Haha …." Valac menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum miris teruntai di wajahnya. "Bodoh sekali …. Kalau habis ini Tuan Michael juga mengkhianatiku … aku berani bilang kalau aku dibenci malaikat … atau malah Tuhan."

"Val, aku—"

"Aku paham sekarang." Valac mengangkat kepalanya, memandang tajam Raphael. Seketika itu, Raphael terbungkam dengan wajah kaget. "Jadi, kamu musuhku ya? Kalau begitu, aku tinggal bertarung bukan?"

Saat itu juga, tangan kanan Valac berubah bentuk, warna merah menguasai tangannya. Sklera mata pemuda itu berangsur menjadi hitam. Dari belakang punggung Valac, sepasang sayap hitam layaknya sayap kelelawar mengepak keluar.

Valac dengar ada suara yang berteriak di belakangnya, namun penghalang yang dibangun oleh Raphael menghalangi orang lain untuk menghampiri dan menginterupsi sesi pribadi Valac dan Raphael.

Ah, Valac ingat. Waktu Mammon ada di dalam tubuhnya itu, Valac memang tidak begitu mendengar ketika itu, namun kini ia ingat bahwa ayahnya itu berkata padanya, _"Kalau dunia mengkhianatimu, hancurkan saja semuanya."_

"… Kalau kamu benar-benar malaikat, aku mungkin akan mati kalau melawanmu … tetapi mungkin mati pun lebih baik."

"Val, aku ke sini bukan untuk melawanmu."

Valac memasang posisi, bersiap untuk bertarung. Persetan dengan ucapan Raphael. Ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar apa pun.

Musuh harus dilawan, yang penting sekarang hanya itu. Kalau melibatkan perasaan pribadi, ia hanya akan jadi seperti Mammon yang tidak mau mendengar ucapan Marchosias soal Linus sebelum semua kekacauan ini terjadi, bukan?

Valac tadi sempat berpikir, mungkin kalau ia bertemu dengan Nel lebih cepat, ia bisa saja menerima tawaran Lucifer untuk tetap diam di dunia manusia dan memisahkan diri dari semua kekacauan yang disebabkan malaikat jatuh itu. Dengan begitu, ia tidak perlu tahu kenyataan soal Nel Hativa, bukan?

Ah, tetapi, tidak. Berandai-andai pun tidak akan ada berubah. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus bertarung untuk rekan-rekannya. Kalau Nel—Raphael—mengkhianatinya, ia tinggal melawan.

Ah, lagi-lagi, Valac salah. Nel tidak pernah ada. Yang ada hanya sesosok malaikat bernama Raphael, pengkhianat surga yang harus dilawan sebelum ia membantu Lucifer mengacaukan dunia iblis lebih jauh.

Kalau mematikan—menghancurkan—perasaan bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, Valac akan lakukan itu.

"Aku menghalangimu, bukan? Bagiku, kamu pun sama. Makanya, sekarang kita hanya bisa bertarung, 'kan? Karena itu, bersiaplah—"

Valac memejamkan maniknya sejenak. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia kemudian menunjukkan kembali permata delimanya, melesat seketika itu untuk meraih lawannya.

"— _Nel_ …!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sepertinya akan makan satu bulan untuk tahu apa Val akan merasa terkhianati atau enggak. Di luar fanfiksi liar ini, saya yakin Val enggak akan se- _down_ waktu dikhianati Asta sih, soalnya ada Glasya sama Deca yang berhasil bantu Val bangkit.  
> Em, jadi, saya bikin fanfiksi ini habis muter _prompt generator_. Temanya _minor protagonist_ sama _minor villain_ sadar kalau mereka jatuh cinta. Val bukan _minor protagonist_ , sih, tapi karena di Caina kemarin belum ada dia, anggap aja dia _minor protagonist_ geng Caina. Hehe. Raphael suka sama Val sebenernya, cuma Val terlanjur kecewa jadi Raphael enggak bisa bicara apa-apa di sana.
> 
> Dalam hati saya, saya masih percaya kalau Raphael sesungguhnya bukan antagonis. Tetapi, yah, siapa yang tahu? Posisinya sekarang masih antagonis. Raphael mau antagonis atau bukan, cakepnya gak akan berkurang, kok.
> 
> Saya pribadi sebenarnya netral terhadap kapal ini mengingat Nel punya rasa buat Eva—jangan ingatkan saya kalau Val punya rasa untuk Vassa ya, saya tahu—dan jujur saya enggak benci NelEva, justru saya penasaran jadi ini Raphael beneran naksir Eva atau enggak. Saya netral buat dua-duanya, hahaha! Tapi Raphael jangan ngeharem, ya. Gak boleh, kasihan Val sama Eva. Mereka anak baik—tetapi saya suka siksa Val. Maafkan, Val.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini pendek, tetapi saya cukup menikmati waktu mengetiknya. Saya pribadi rasanya ketusuk waktu bikin ending-nya. Dari dua nama panggilan, saya tetapkan Val tetap kukuh panggil Raphael pakai nama "Nel", seakan-akan Val memantapkan diri bahwa Nel bukan orang yang ada di pihaknya. Drama sekali, Gia. Iya nih, maafkan.


End file.
